gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
All About That Bass
All About That Bass è una canzone di Meghan Trainor cantata da Mercedes Jones e Roderick nell'episodio Transitioning, il nono della sesta stagione. Testo della canzone Mercedes (e Roderick) con i Diplomati e le Nuove Direzioni: Because you know I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, (no treble) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, (no treble) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, (no treble) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, bass, bass, bass, bass Mercedes (con i Diplomati e le Nuove Direzioni): Yeah, it's pretty clear, I ain't no (size two) But I can (shake it, shake it) like I'm supposed to do Cause I got that (boom-boom) that all them boys chase And (all the right junk in all the right places) Roderick (Diplomati e Nuove Direzioni): I see the magazines (Ah-ah) Working that Photoshop (Ah-ah) We know that this ain't real Come on now, (con i Diplomati e le Nuove Direzioni: make it stop) If you got beauty, beauty (Ah ah) Just raise 'em up, cause Roderick con i Diplomati e le Nuove Direzioni: Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top Mercedes con i Diplomati e le Nuove Direzioni (Mercedes): (Yeah, my) momma, she told me don't worry about your size Diplomati e le Nuove Direzioni: Shoo-wap-wap Shaoo-wap-wap Mercedes (e Roderick con i Diplomati e le Nuove Direzioni): She says (boys like a little more booty to hold at night) Diplomati e le Nuove Direzioni: That booty, booty Uh, that booty, booty Mercedes con i Diplomati e le Nuove Direzioni (Mercedes): (You know) I won't be no stick-figure, silicone Barbie doll Diplomati e le Nuove Direzioni: Shoo-wap-wap Shaoo-wap-wap Mercedes e Roderick con i Diplomati e le Nuove Direzioni: So, if that's what's you're into then go ahead and move along Because you know I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass Mercedes (con i Diplomati e le Nuove Direzioni): I'm bringing (booty back) (Roderick: Yes, you are) Go ahead and tell them skinny (bitches that) No, I'm just playing, I know you (think you're fat) But I'm here to tell you Mercedes e Roderick con i Diplomati e le Nuove Direzioni: Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top Mercedes con i Diplomati e le Nuove Direzioni (Mercedes): (Yeah, my) momma she told me (Rockerick: Woo) Don't worry about your (e Roderick: size) Diplomati e le Nuove Direzioni: Shoo-wap-wap Shaoo-wap-wap Mercedes (e Roderick) con i Diplomati e le Nuove Direzioni: (Mercedes: She says) (Boys like a little more booty to hold) at night Roderick con i Diplomati e le Nuove Direzioni: Uh, that booty, booty Uh, that booty, booty Mercedes (e Roderick) con i Diplomati e le Nuove Direzioni: (Mercedes: You know) I won't be no stick-figure, (silicone Barbie doll) (Roderick: Oh-woah-oh-oh) Diplomati e le Nuove Direzioni: Shoo-wap-wap Shaoo-wap-wap Mercedes (e Roderick con i Diplomati e le Nuove Direzioni): So, if that's what's you're into then (go ahead and move along) (Roderick: Yeah!) Because (you know) (I'm all about that bass), 'bout that bass, no treble (Roderick: Oh, woah) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble (Roderick: You know, you know, you know) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble (Roderick: Ooh) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass Mercedes e Roderick (Mercedes): (Roderick: Because you know) (You know) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass (Roderick: No treble) (I said) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass (Roderick: No treble) (Ooh) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass (Roderick: No treble) (I said) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass (Ooh, oh) (Roderick: Because you know) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass (Roderick: No treble) (Said) I'm all about that bass 'bout that bass (Roderick: No treble) (Ooh) I'm all about that bass 'bout that bass (Roderick: No treble) (I said) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, ('bout that bass) Mercedes e Roderick: La-la-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la-la Diplomati e le Nuove Direzioni: Shoo-wap-wap Shaoo-wap-wap Mercedes (Roderick): I know you like this bass (Ooh) Ooh (Don't you know I'm) Mercedes e Roderick: All about that bass, 'bout that bass? Curiosità Galleria di foto Video Navigazione en:All About That Bassfr:All About That Bassde:All About That Basses:All About That Bass Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Canzoni Roderick Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 6 Canzoni Categoria:Glee: The Music, Transitioning